


Just a Silhouette

by pensora



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, character death everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensora/pseuds/pensora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve lives the longest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Silhouette

It’s hard to bear, losing Bucky once again, just when things were finally right. Steve got so used to having him around, always, and it's now that he sees that everything he used to enjoy was only fun because Bucky was there, too. Sunsets are empty, and what does he care about baseball?

 

He draws a lot, these days, because it's all memories and getting lost in the pictures, pictures of Bucky when he used to live and smile. 

 

Sometimes, Natasha drops by and they drink too much, until she leaves, and neither of them goes to sleep.

 

The media doesn't leave him alone. Where is Captain America, they ask, and Steve wants to tell them that he'd climbed into the grave when Bucky did.

 

He doesn't go to Tony's funeral, because he can't put up with it, with the media and the memories and the outside, and instead he sets up an ugly memorial website that looks like it was made in 2006, and Steve knows that Tony would not be able to decide if he'd hate or love it, but it makes him smile.

 

It feels odd, and he doesn't smile again until Christmas Eve, when he sits by Bucky's grave and asks him to remember the Brooklyn days. It's ice cold and he draws his coat closer to him. It's worn out as he is, an old piece of uniform and full of holes, but it smells of Bucky and that's a miracle.

 

When Sam is buried, Steve stands behind the others, hiding his eyes beneath his baseball cap. He’s glad to see that there are a lot of people who will remember Sam.

 

He locks himself up after that, and doesn't leave his apartment anymore. When Tony still lived, he'd set up a system that lets Steve order his food online, and Steve had never used it before Tony was six feet under.

 

Somewhen in a November, Natasha comes by again. She wears a black coat and a frown, and she tells him that she is no longer safe in America. He'd dreaded this, but  says nothing and embraces her instead. He doesn't know if he could even talk, if he'd try.  

 

Two months later a letter reaches him, and it says "Did you know that spiders bleed red, too?"

 

He knows what it means and grabs his favorite photo album. He sits down with it, and takes all his pills at once.

 


End file.
